The Lost Turnabout
by Lunastar of moonclan
Summary: This story was written by a friend. It is about Edgeworth finding his family.
**June 5, 6:00 AM**

 **Mr. Edgeworth's house**

*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*

 _Ugh, 6 o'clock already? It feels like I slept for 2 hours._ "New message sent by Gumshoe, at 5 o'clock am." the phone went off. "Sir! There's an emergency sir! Come to your office quick!"

"Why is there a draft in here? AHHH! I'm not wearing clothes! I could've sworn I had pants on when I went to bed… Wait, when did I go to bed?"

 _My name is Miles Edgeworth, and I am a local prosecutor in the district, although I recently got my defence attorney badge as well. I was motivated by a certain defence attorney to do so._

Edgeworth changed into his usual garb, a longsleeve white undershirt, a short sleeve button up black overshirt and a maroon overcoat with a white cravat. _Time to go see what Gumshoe wants… He probably just needs me to give him a raise, of which is not going to happen._ Edgeworth walked outside and started his red convertible. _Oww… why does my head hurt so much? And when_ _ **did**_ _I go to bed last night? I don't even remember coming home…_ Edgeworth backed out of his driveway and drove to the prosecutor's office.

 **June 5, 6:09 AM**

 **High Prosecutor's Office**

Going up to room 1202, he unlocked the door. He heard pounding coming from the stairs.

"Sir… S-Sir…" Gumshoe panted.

"What's wrong Gumshoe?" Edgeworth folded his arms relaxed.

 _This is Detective Dick Gumshoe, he's been my partner for 7 years now, and we've caught many criminals in my career ever since I proved that he didn't commit a murder._

"There There's…" He croaked.

"Well? Spit it out, man." Edgeworth glared.

Gumshoe took a deep breath and continued. "There's been a murder."

"Of course there was." He sighed.

"No, let me continue," Gumshoe stood up straight. "The victim is this guy, Tom Ato." He handed Edgeworth the autopsy file. "He died from being hit with a bedside table lamp on the back of his head."

"And?" Edgeworth scanned the file. _Nice red hair, he looked like a tomato, wait…._

"The accused is this woman, Sherry Blossom." Gumshoe handed the photo over. Edgeworth glanced at the photo, staring intently at the woman in it. "What's wrong sir? Oh, I see, you like her don't you? Well sorry to say sir, but she's 48, in other words, too old for you." Gumshoe chuckled.

 _Ato Autopsy report added to court record. Glass lamp added to court record._

"What? No!... It's just….. I think I've seen this woman before…. Almost like deja vu…." Edgeworth continued to look at the woman.

"Hmmmm….. Well, anyways sir, we need to investigate, the murder occurred in a hotel waiting room, let's go." Gumshoe stated.

"Yes…. Quite…." Edgeworth followed him out.

"Can we take your car?" Gumshoe asked.

"Why? What's wrong with yours?"

"Ummm…. You see… the engine won't start and it has a broken window." Gumshoe frowned.

"Let me guess, you just want to ride in my car because it has heated seats?"

"You know me so well sir."

 _Man, if only I could read everyone's mind…. That would make my job so much easier._

Edgeworth started the car and drove to the Gatewater Hotel.

 **June 5, 6:16 AM**

 **Gatewater Hotel**

"Gumshoe? Do you know what happened to me last night? I don't remember going to bed, coming home, and I woke up without pants on."

"Well sir, we went to a bar last night, and you had one too many, so I drove you home in your car and took your shirt and pants off and put you in your bed because I didn't know if you normally wear sleep clothes or not. Then I walked back to the bar and drove home in my car." Gumshoe explained.

"That would explain the headache." Edgeworth concluded. "Now let's investigate." The 2 walked into the building and looked around the waiting room.

"Hey! Edgeworth!" a voice sounded from the hotel entrance.

"Hmph… Wright… It's been a long time since we'd last met."

"Wow, you don't seem happy to see me."

 _This is Phoenix Wright, a defense attorney who motivated me to get a defense attorney badge, he saved my life, twice. Something just struck me though…. Are we more than just rivals? Are we more than just friends?_

"Go home, Wright… This is my case, unless you want Gumshoe to escort you out."

"Wait, what? You got your defense attorney's badge too?"

Edgeworth turned to face Phoenix. "Yes, now, you're disrupting my investigation, please go elsewhere. If you need to talk to me, call me after the trial."

"Ok Edgeworth, I'll be watching your trial tomorrow, make it a good one!" Phoenix left the crime scene and disappeared behind the wall of policemen.

"Hmm… Gumshoe… look at this." Edgeworth pointed to a slice in the sofa cushion.

Gumshoe looked around the couch and found a knife under it. "I'll bet this knife made that cut, yup it matches.

 _I'd better jot that down as evidence. Knife added to court record._

"Hmm… anything else of note?" Edgeworth stuck his head under the sofa. "It's really dusty, ACHHOO! Ouch!" Edgeworth hit his head on the top of the sofa.

"You ok sir?" Gumshoe asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" He took his head out and brushed the dust out of his hair.

"Who's there?" A feminine voice called from behind the reception counter. A orange-and-red tipped haired woman wearing a white button-up and with green-blue eyes rose up from behind the counter.

*Ahem* "Allow me to introduce myself, My name's Miles Edgeworth, I'm investigating the scene of the murder on behalf of the defendant, and this is my partner, Detective Dick Gumshoe."

"Ah… so you're a lawyer?"

"Yes and no, I am also a prosecutor, but right now I am the defense."

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Sally Mander, the concierge of this hotel, say, now that I get a good look at you, you're quite handsome."

"Oh, thanks, but I like someone else." Gumshoe scratched his head.

"No, not you, you Mr. Prosecutor…. Lawyer…. What should I call you?"

"Just call me Mr. Edgeworth, and I get that a lot." Edgeworth sighed. _If I had a nickel for every time someone said that, I wouldn't need this job._ "Do you know anything about this case?"

"A little, my shift is from 8 pm to 8 am, and the murder occurred around 9 ish last night."

"Could you please testify about what you saw?"

"Of course."

*Witness testimony*

"I was sitting at my desk around ten to nine."

"Hold It!"

"Who was in the lobby at the time?"

"Well, there was Sherry, Noire, Tom and Leif."

"Who is Noire and Leif?" Edgeworth pressed.

"Noire Black is the prosecutor of this case, she was spending the night after coming home from a trip to Brazil, and Leif Fawls is a lawn care man who was hired to rake and weed the area around the hotel."

"I see, please continue."

"I saw Leif walk away and go in the elevator, up to room 317."

"I ducked down to grab some taxing info, then Tom got up, and he went to go to his room, and then I heard a smash!"

"Hold It!"

"Was the smash noise possibly this lamp? Mr. Ato died from being hit in the back of the head by a glass lamp, which broke on impact."

"Why yes, the glass lamp shards were scattered when I got up, and the only person I saw left alive, was Ms. Blossom."

"You do the taxes around here?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes, tough luck I know, and I have the night shift too."

 _I'd better jot some stuff down. Glass lamp updated in court record, taxing info added to court record, Ms. Mander testimony added to court record._

"Ms. Mander…"

"Yes?"

"Do you know anything about this?" Edgeworth showed her the knife that was found under the sofa.

"No, sorry, I wish I could help, I believe Ms. Blossom is innocent, she seemed like such a nice person."

"Thank you for your time…" Edgeworth turned around. "Do you perhaps know where Mr. Fawls went?"

"Again, I'm really sorry, he's being questioned by Ms. Black."

"Alright, Gumshoe, search the crime scene for anything suspicious." Edgeworth looked back at Sally, who gave him the "Call me" sign.

"I need to have a word with the defendant." Edgeworth left the hotel.

"Wait, you're just going to leave me here?" Gumshoe ranted.

"Yeah, sorry, the detention center isn't far, so when you're done, you can walk down there." Edgeworth got in his car and drove down to the detention center.

 **June 5, 8:15 AM**

 **Detention Center**

He walked in and sat down in the visitor's chair. The woman had her back turned to him at first.

"Umm… Excuse me, ma'am." She turned around.

"Who are you?" she stated in a low voice.

"My name is Miles, Miles Edgeworth, nice to meet you miss Blossom." her icy eyes stared right through his soul. "Is something wrong?"

"What do you want?" she uttered shyly.

"I'm your defense attorney for today's trial, could you give me info on the murder?" he tried to lighten the mood.

"How old are you, young man?" she continued to look at him.

"26, why?"

"I don't know, I feel like we've met before."

"This has nothing to do with the case, could you please tell me what happened on the night of the murder?" Edgeworth tapped his fingers impatiently.

"Well, I was staying at the Gatewater hotel, because my house is being tarped because it's infested with ants. I was relaxing in the lobby with two men, one with red hair, the other with blue-green hair. There was also a woman with black hair, and a green streak and dark clothes also sitting near me."

"Do you know her?"

"Yeah, her name's Noire, we used to be friends, until I 'stole' her boyfriend in highschool."

"Did she leave the room?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes, A little after Mr. Fawls left, she got up and walked away."

"Did she go in the elevator?"

"No, she just went around the corner." Ms. Blossom added.

"When did this 'attacker' come into the room?"

"A little after Mr. Fawls left, they came in and sat down in the sofa next to mine."

"What was your boyfriend's name?" Edgeworth began to tap his foot on the ground.

"I can't remember, but here's a picture."

 _Ms. Blossom's picture added to court record._

"After a few minutes, the blue-ish haired man left and went into the elevator. The red haired man got up out of his chair and walked to the elevator as well. Then when I was about to leave, I got up and then, I was attacked by a person in the hoodie. Then, the red head man was laying on the ground, dead!"

"Is that it? Did you see the murder happen?"

"No, after I was attacked, I left the room and fled around the corner, then I heard the light break." The door slammed open "Sir! I have bad news! I found Ms. Blossom's fingerprints on the light!"

"Dammit! Ms. Blossom! Care to explain this?" Edgeworth showed her the fingerprint files.

 _Fingerprint data added to court record._

"I… I…" she stuttered.

"Well?" he glared.

"The light stand fell, and I set it back up." she whispered.

"Gumshoe, we're screwed." Edgeworth frowned.

"Calm down sir, you don't know what will happen in court."

"Wait! You don't believe me?" Sherry shouted.

"Ma'am, we have no evidence other than your testimony that it fell, and how did it not break?"

 _Blossom testimony added to court record._

"No, it fell over, not off the table."

"Oh, well that's a little more probable, but it doesn't help your case much."

"Before I go, do you recognise this?" Edgeworth showed Sherry the knife.

"Oh! You stole my pen!"

"Pen? But this is a knife." he looked at it. "Wait, there's a button on the handle." Edgeworth pressed the button and the blade folded into a pen. "Wow, they always say the pen is mightier than the sword, this puts that quote to shame. Wait, so if you knew this was a pen before I showed you, this must be your pen!"

 _Knife data updated in the court record._

"Yes, it turns into a knife for self defense."

"So you were the one who cut the sofa open?" Gumshoe pondered.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to, I was being attacked by a person with dark clothes and was wearing a hoodie and black gloves." She confessed.

"Did you see that person's face?" Edgeworth continued.

"No, the hoodie hid their face."

"What were you attacked with?"

"The lamp that I put back up after it fell, It fell over onto the window so it didn't completely fall." she recollected.

 _Glass lamp updated in the court record._

 _The same lamp that killed Mr. Ato._ Edgeworth connected the dots.

"Ma'am, I promise to defend you to the best of my ability." Edgeworth got out of his chair. "Gumshoe, let's get ready for the trial." Edgeworth left the detention center and drove to the courthouse with Detective Gumshoe.

 **June 5, 10:01 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby No. 1**

"Are you ready sir?" Gumshoe asked. "Today's the day."

"Absolutely, I even know what I'm going to do if things get hairy, I'm going to say I need an extra day to investigate, cause I still need to examine Leif and Ms. Black." Edgeworth replied with a smug smile.

"Well, you'd better get in there sir, court''s about to start."

 **June 5, 10:05 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom No. 1**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Sherry Blossom."

"The prosecution is ready your honor." Ms. Black stated in a low voice.

"And Mr. Wright are you ready?" The judge asked.

"... Do I look like Mr. Wright to you?" Edgeworth scoffed.

"Oh! Mr. Edgeworth! Aren't you a prosecutor?"

"Yes, and I'm also the defense, here are my badges." Edgeworth showed them to the judge.

"Alright then, opening statement please Ms. Black."

"Yes your honor, Ms. Blossom was staying at the gatewater hotel that night, as was I, Mr. Tom Ato was sitting near her when she grabbed this light stand, and hit him across the head with it. Fingerprint analysis shows she indeed did touch it."

"Alright, you may call your first witness." the judge continued.

"I call the defendant, Ms. Sherry Blossom." She stated quickly.

"State your name and occupation." She said gruffly.

"Sherry Blossom, I am a bank teller."

"Miss Blossom, do you know the victim?"

"A little, we introduced ourselves, we we're friends I guess." She shrugged.

 _Hmm… Does she actually have a motive to kill him?_

"Did you kill the victim?" Ms. Black badgered.

"Of course I didn't!" she shouted.

"Your honor the witness is lying." she gave a sly grin.

"Objection!" Edgeworth's voice rang through the court.

He slammed his hands on the desk. "Ms. Blossom had no motive to kill the victim!"

"Objection!" Ms. Black countered.

"Mr., Edgeworth was it? She did indeed have a motive, please take a look at this, your honor." She held up a slip of paper.

"What's this?" the judge took the paper and skimmed it.

"This is Mr. Ato's bank account status, as you can see, he owes over one thousand dollars in dues, this was effective for four years, and the number continued to grow as time went on." Ms. Black pushed the hair out of her eyes.

 _How old is this woman? She looks like a teenager!_

"I see, a very solid motive, Mr Edgeworth, any objections?"

"No your honor, can the witness testify on what happened that night?" He asked.

*Witness Testimony*

"I was staying at the hotel that night, my house is infested with ants, so I had to stay somewhere else."

"At nine o'clock ish, I was sitting in the lobby and reading the newspaper."

"The glass light fell over, so I stood it back up."

"Hold It!"

"Why did it fall?" Edgeworth asked.

"Well, when the person in the hoodie came to sit down, they accidently bumped it with their elbow. I'm guessing they had their hands in their hoodie pockets."

"I see, continue."

"Mr. Fawls got up and went into the elevator, followed by Mr. Ato."

"When I was about to leave, I was attacked by the person in the hoodie, so I grabbed my pen that turns into a knife and tried to defend myself."

"This didn't work, I ended up cutting the sofa and dropped my pen on the ground."

"I ran and hid behind the corner that leads to the elevator."

"Then I heard a smashing noise, and Mr. Ato was laying dead on the floor with glass scattered all around him."

 _Dammit! I can't find anywhere to press! Sure, she's my client, but some things still need to be cleared up._

Edgeworth folded his arms on the desk, put his head on his arms and breathed heavily.

 _I wish I had a legal aid like Wright does, instead I'm alone. All alone in this courthouse, not just in this courthouse, but in my life, no parents, no siblings, no friends. It's just me, me against the world._

"Mr. Edgeworth, do you need to use the restroom?" The judge looked at him funny.

"N-no your honor," he picked his head back up. "I- I'd like to request another investigation day, I didn't have time to cross examine a witness." he sighed.

"Very well, court is dismissed until tomorrow." the judge pounded his gavel.

 **June 5, 11:12 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby no. 1**

"What's wrong Mr. Edgeworth? You were floundering out there." Gumshoe lightly punched Edgeworth's shoulder.

"Uhh… I just need some time to think and to organize my evidence." He facepalmed and walked to where the people were exiting.

"Hey Edgeworth-" Phoenix waved at him.

"Stop… Just call me Miles, and I'll call you Phoenix." He smiles slightly.

"What's up with you? I've never seen you this happy." Phoenix stared at him confused.

"Nothing, Phoenix, do you know where Mr. Fawls went? I need to hear his side of the story."

"Oh, Uh… I think he's still coming." Phoenix turned to look over his shoulder.

"Good, I'll see you later… Phoenix." he nodded.

"Uh… yeah, you too, Miles." Phoenix went toward the door and exited the courthouse.

"Ah, Mr Fawls, can I speak with you?" Edgeworth tapped Leif on the shoulder.

"Oh, sure."

"Great, follow me outside." he led him out to the parking lot.

"What's up Mr. Prosecutor?" he leaned against a car casually.

"You will address me as Mr. Edgeworth." he glared. "I want you to testify on what you saw on the night of the murder."

"Sure."

*Witness Testimony*

"It was close to nine o'clock, and I went to sit down in the hotel lobby."

"Hold It!"

"Why were you up so late?" Edgeworth asked.

"Nine isn't that late man! Stop judging me!" he chuckled.

 _I need to teach this man some MANners…_

*ahem* "Weren't you supposed to be taking care of the lawn?" he crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah, about that, I was spending the night, I was going to clean the lawn up today, but then the murder happened." he kicked his foot up against the car.

"Is that even your car?" Edgeworth's eyes were as cold as ice.

"Nope, but I don't care." he laughed.

"Ok... continue please."

" I got up and went to the elevator."

"Hold It!"

"Was Mr. Ato in the elevator with you?" Edgeworth pressed.

"No, I just assumed that he either stayed in that chair for a little bit, or he was waiting for the elevator to come back."

"Did you hear something break?"

"Yes, it was a loud crashing noise." he slipped a piece of gum into his mouth.

"What about Ms. Black? Did you see her leave?"

"As a matter of fact I did." he grinned slightly. "She left the room and went behind the corner by the elevator, then a person in a black hoodie walked in." A little kid ran up to the two.

"Quit picking on my daddy!" the kid shouted and proceeded to kick Edgeworth.

"Oww! Who is this!?" he gripped his leg in pain.

"Rockie! Get back in the car!" Leif told the child. "Sorry, he's my kid."

"Please keep him under control…" He groaned. The kid, Rockie Fawls ran back to a black van and hopped in.

"Are we done here? I promised I'd take Rockie out for ice cream."

Leif kicked the car again.

"Yes, thank you for your time." Edgeworth sighed.

 _Fawls testimony added to court record_

"Sorry man." he shrugged.

"It's Mr. Edgeworth!" he barked. "And why are you sorry?"

"Hey don't yell at me!" he snickered. "Did you cross examine Ms. Black yet? I am sorry I wasn't of much help."

"That's it!" Edgeworth perked up. "You were a little help, I think I know who the killer is!"

 _Eureka! I just need to cross examine Ms. Black in court, then I should find out who the real killer is!_

"I'm going to guess you didn't-"

"No, I have to go." he ran back to the courthouse. "Gumshoe!" he yelled.

"Zzzzzz….. Gya! Sir! What's wrong Mr. Edgeworth?" Gumshoe jumped up from one of the waiting chairs.

"I know what I need to do! Putting all of this info together, I figured out who the murderer is!" Edgeworth stated.

"Who is it sir?" Gumshoe listen intently.

"Sorry, I will expose them in court tomorrow, you will find out then." he turned and headed back to his car. "Come on Gumshoe, I'll drive you home." Edgeworth drove his car to Gumshoe's house and dropped him off after that he drove to his house.

 **June 5, 5:12 PM**

 **Mr. Edgeworth's House**

 _Man, I'm hungry, I didn't have lunch._

After having some chicken with rice, Edgeworth relaxed and had some hot tea.

*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*

"This is Edgeworth."

"..."

"Who is this?" he asked.

"It's Sherry… I need to tell you something…"

"Go ahead…"

"..."

"Hello?"

 _Why did she hang up?_

He put the phone back on the hook.

 _I guess I should get some sleep, court starts at 8 tomorrow._

He went upstairs and changed into sleeping clothes.

 _What thing could Sherry possibly need to say to me that's such a secret?_

He flopped down into his bed.

 _Oh, the night sky... the stars… they all have each other, I have no one, my mom fell off of a bridge, my dad was murdered, and I have no siblings… I'm so alone… So cold…_

A shiver went down his spine. A lone tear ran down his cheek.

 _No! I am a grown man, I need to act like one!_

He wiped the tear off and dozed off to sleep.

 **June 6, 7:49 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Defendant Lobby no. 1**

"You ready Miles?" Phoenix stuttered.

"Of course! I know exactly who the killer is, and I'll expose them today in court!"

He said confidently.

"Court will start soon, I should go sit down, I'll see you after the trial." Phoenix nodded and headed into the courtroom.

"Hey Sir!" Gumshoe walked up to Edgeworth. "Do you mind if I stand next to you in court as your legal aid?" he looked down innocently.

"Of course not, to be honest, I get quite lonely up there." he breathed out heavily.

 _As is my whole life…_

"Let's go! We'll expose the murderer together sir!" Gumshoe thrust his hand into the air triumphantly.

"Please don't yell so loud, save your voice for when we actually start the trial." Edgeworth chuckled and gave a small grin. "Court's starting, let's go."

 **8:02 AM**

 **District Court**

 **Courtroom no. 1**

"Court is now in session for the trial of Sherry Blossom."

"The prosecution's ready, your honor."

"The defense, has never been more ready, your honor." Edgeworth gave Ms. Black a sly grin.

"You know what, your honor? Let's skip right to the witness testimonies." Ms. Black told the judge.

"Your honor? May I call a witness?" Edgeworth asked.

"Sure, I guess, if it's ok with Prosecutor Black."

"What do you have up your sleeves, Mr. Edgeworth?" she sighed.

"Oh… Nothing…" he shook his head.

"Fine, call your witness." she scoffed.

"I call you, Ms. Black, to the stand!" he pointed at her. Gasps rang throughout the courtroom.

"Order! Order! Ms. Black! Are you ok with this.?" the judge gave her a questioning look.

"Fine."

"Ms. Black, your testimony please." Edgeworth took a deep breath.

*Witness Testimony*

"I was staying at the Gatewater Hotel."

"Hold It!"

"Why is that?"

"I.. Just wanted to stay there for the night ok?"

"Hmmm…."

"At nine ish, I came into the lobby and sat down."

"Hold It!"

"Did you leave from that spot?" Edgeworth suspiciously looked at her.

"N-no… I stayed there."

"Right, please add that to your testimony."

"I stayed there for 30 minutes."

 _I'll present Mr. Fawls's testimony here._

"Objection!"

"Ms. Black…"  
"Yes?"

"Your testimony contradicts with this evidence."

"What?"

"Mr. Fawls said he saw you leave, and so did Ms. Blossom." he continued. "They said you left and went behind the corner by the elevator." hushed murmurs filled the courtroom.

"What does that mean?" she started to sweat.

"Well, connecting the facts, that you were wearing a black sweatshirt, these two witnesses confirmed this, and to the fact that you left, and Ms. Blossom saw a person in a black sweatshirt re-enter…." he paused. "Ms. Black, I indict that you were the murderer!" the courtroom burst out into commotion.

"Order in the court!" the judge pounded his gavel.

"Objection!"

"I don't have a motive to commit the murder, unless you have proof." Ms. Black said desperately.

"I do…"

"Wait what?!"

 _I will present this photo I got from Ms. Blossom._

"Take That!"

"Where did you get that from?!" Ms. Black began to twirl her hair and grind her teeth together.

"This photo depicts Ms. Blossom and a man, this man used to date Ms. Black, then he broke up with her, Ms. Black got jealous because these two were dating, Isn't that correct Ms. Blossom?" Edgeworth scanned the photo.

"Yes, that man and I used to date, and Noire got jealous of me, after that, whenever I said 'hi' to her, she glared at me and kept walking."

"What does that have to do with the murder?" she bit her lip.

"Well, just think about this, a person in a black sweatshirt tried to attack Ms. Blossom, what if you were that person? Then it's entirely possible that you tried to attack Ms. Blossom, she then ran away, then you decided to kill Mr. Ato and put the blame on Ms. Blossom for revenge!" Edgeworth shouted. The courtroom began to boom with the voices from the gallery.

"Order! Order! If don't get order, you will be held contempt of court!" the judge bellowed. The commotion quieted down.

"Objection!"

"This is all just conjecture!" she panted. "You don't have any proof that I was that person in the sweatshirt!"

 _Hmmm…. I just might have some proof._

"Uhh…." Edgeworth froze.

"What's wrong sir?" Detective Gumshoe looked at him worriedly.

"I'm not sure if I have proof she was the person in the sweatshirt, they wore a hood that covered their face, and I don't think I have any evidence that shows she killed him."

"Hmm… Maybe the lamp shards?" Gumshoe suggested. "You might find something there." Edgeworth took out the pieces and investigated them some more.

"Who's blood is this? I know that the blood on this piece is Mr. Ato's, but whose is this? Gumshoe! I need a blood test pronto!" Edgeworth gave Gumshoe the bag of lamp shards.

"You got it sir! Forensics guy! Check this blood and tell me who is the owner."

 _After further investigation, it turned out to be Ms. Black's blood, but how did it get there?_

 _Wait…_

"Your honor! Take a look at this!" Edgeworth showed him the pen.

"Well, it sure is a nice pen-"

"No! I mean that this pen belonged to Mr Ato! Not Ms. Blossom! Look at this engraving! Spelling out 'Ato' on the base of the blade!" The courtroom filled with the shouts from the gallery.

"Order!" the judge coughed as he started to lose his voice.

"Ms. Blossom took this pen off of Mr. Ato, and tried to defend herself with it!" Edgeworth continued.

"Is this true? And how?" the judge looked at her.

"Yes, I also had some paperwork to do, so I borrowed his pen. When I found the switch that turned it into a knife, I tried to defend myself with it."

"Then you dropped it, and when Mr. Ato was being attacked, he picked up the knife and stabbed Ms. Black's hand! That's why she's hiding that hand in her pocket all the time!" Edgeworth pointed at Ms. Black menacingly.

"Ahh!" Ms. Black shivered.

"Is all of this true?" the judge asked.

"...Yes….I…. killed him…" she looked down and said quietly. "Look, here's the scar, looks like you win this time, Edgeworth…." she showed the court her hand. The judge pounded his gavel.

"Wow… That was unexpected… Defendant! Take the stand please." the judge asked. "I find the defendant Ms. Sherry Blossom."

*Not Guilty*

"Hold It!"

"I can't let you leave now, since you know the truth…" Ms. Black pulled out a gun and aimed it at Sherry.

"No!" Edgeworth hurdled his desk and jumped in front of Sherry.

*Bang*

 _Wh… Why did I do that? Why did I have to get shot in the same shoulder as my mentor? Dad… Looks like I'll get to see you sooner than I thought…_ Edgeworth blacked out soon after.

 **June 6, 11:23 AM**

 **Emergency Hospital**

 _Ugh… a bright light, am I dead?_

Edgeworth's eyes blinked open. "Dad, is that you?" he began to reach for what he thought was his dad.

"Miles! Snap out of it!" Phoenix snapped his fingers in front of him.

"Huh!? Oh, where am I?" Edgeworth scanned the room and saw Gumshoe, Phoenix, Sherry, Sally, Leif and his son, Rockie.

"You're in the ER, Ms. Black shot you in court." Leif answered.

"Oh, did I win?" he asked.

"Yeah, you did real well too, Ms. Black is now in jail for bringing a firearm into court." he continued.

"Hey Mr.!" Rockie called to Edgeworth. "I got you this." he handed Edgeworth a cookie.

"Oh, thanks-"

"I'm sorry for kicking you in the shin." Rockie frowned.

"That's ok, you at least had your heart in the right place." he pat Rockie on the head with his left hand and began to eat the cookie.

"Mr. Edgeworth…"

"You… You finally called me by my name!" Edgeworth smiled and turned to Leif with is cookie finished.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for disrespecting you, you're a great man, I've never seen such valiance as you've shown toward your client." he praised.

"Think nothing of it, ow!" Edgeworth cringed. "Did they get that bullet out of me?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" Gumshoe chimed in. "Hey sir! We sewed up your clothes for you!" he held up Edgeworth's maroon jacket. "You're already in your white longsleeve, and your button up black overshirt."

"Thank you, Gumshoe." he took the coat back. "Expect a salary raise next month." Edgeworth gave a slight smile.

"Mr. Miles!" Sally called. "I made you some soup to help you feel better!" she set a container full of chicken dumpling soup on the table text to him. "Care to try it?"

"Sure." he picked up the spoon and tried some of the broth.

"Do you like it?" she tapped her fingers together with a worried look on her face.

"This is the best soup I'd ever had." he put the lid back on. "I'll save the rest for later."

"Mom always said that 'The best way to a man's heart is through his stomach!'" she whispered to herself.

"What was that?"

"N..Nothing!" she smiled.

"Miles…"

"Phoenix… How goes it with you?" Edgeworth turned toward him.

"Good, I've been kind of lonely since Maya left for her spirit medium training though…" he frowned.

"Don't worry Phoenix, I'm pretty alone in this world too, both of my parents are gone, and I have no siblings." Edgeworth shifted to a more comfortable position.

"Yeah, about that, Mr. Edgeworth…" Sherry took a deep breath.

"Huh?" he turned his head to look at her.

"First off, thank you for protecting me, you took a bullet for me, literally." she looked at her feet.

"Second off, both of your parents are alive…" she sighed.

"What!? But my dad got shot in an elevator! OW!" Edgeworth moved and hurt his shoulder.

"Please… Let me explain…" Sherry continued. "Gregory Edgeworth wasn't your dad."

"Then who was!?" he gasped.

"A man by the name of Laslow Wright."

"Wright!? As in Phoenix Wright!?" He pointed to Phoenix.

"Yes, you two are brothers." she smiled. The two looked at each other in disbelief. They then both burst into tears and gave eachother a hug.

"My… My.. brother's alive!" Edgeworth cried.

"This is the best day of my life!" Phoenix was careful not to hurt Edgeworth.

"Wait! Does that mean my real name is Miles Wright?!"

"Laslow and I agreed to change your name, on your birth certificate, it says Edgeworth, but technically yes, your last name is Wright."

"Then who's my mom?"

"That would be me…" Sherry confessed.

"But your last name's Blossom!"

"Sherry Blossom isn't my real name… My real name is Sakura Edgeworth." she answered.

"Were you married to my dad, Gregory?" Edgeworth continued to ask questions.

"Just let me explain." Sakura took a deep breath. "That man in the photo from highschool, that was your dad, Gregory Edgeworth. We got married, and one day we went to a bar. I got too drunk, and Laslow Wright, Phoenix's father, drove me home, Gregory stayed. Then… Then… Laslow got me pregnant, because we were both drunk, we didn't know what we were doing. I told him, and he and I agreed to keep it a secret from Gregory. I only told Gregory I was pregnant with Miles. I was pregnant with twins, you, and Phoenix. Laslow kept Phoenix, and I kept you. Then when I was about to have you two, I had one of my friends distract Gregory from coming long enough for Laslow to take Phoenix home. When Gregory became skeptical, I faked my death by falling off of that bridge." Edgeworth was frozen in shock. Moments later, Edgeworth began to bawl.

"My family! Everyone is still alive! My brother, my mom and my actual dad!" Edgeworth got a hold of himself. "Sorry, I was just always complaining on how lonely I was, until now."

"In a few days, you'll be able to go home knowing that your family's safe, right Edgeworth?" Sally smiled.

"Yeah, I might just need some more of that soup." Edgeworth added.

"No problem! Here's my phone number, call me whenever you want some more soup."

She handed him a note.

"Gumshoe, thank you for all of the years you've worked for me." Edgeworth flashed him a grin.

"Hey, no problem sir, are you still going to stay Mr. Edgeworth?" he asked.

"Of course, you wouldn't want two Mr. Wright's, now would you?"

"No sir."

"Mr. Edgeworth, whenever you need your lawn taken care of, call my business, we'd be happy to help." Leif handed Edgeworth a business card.

"Will do." he took the card with a grin.

"Come on everyone, group hug!" Gumshoe said enthusiastically. Everyone crowded around Edgeworth and gave him a hug.

 _Sally is really nice, I might just have to take her out to dinner to thank her for helping me win the case, and for giving me soup. A new life has begun for me, I now have a brother, a mom, and a dad. This is one of the best days of my life. I'll never forget what everyone has done for me. I feel like a completely new person now, ready to take on the world one step at a time, with Phoenix by my side._

 **A/N**

 **If y'all want a sequel, leave a review to let me know.**


End file.
